


A Good Day

by Brumeier



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comfort, Community: sga_saturday, Community: story-works, Established Relationship, Feels, Hair, M/M, Massage, Recovery, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: A lazy afternoon in bed, featuring head massage and gratuitous cuddling.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 25
Kudos: 96
Collections: Story Works





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> written for:
> 
> sga_saturday: hair  
> story_works: comfort challenge

John woke slowly, humming happily at the feel of fingers massaging his scalp. He didn’t know how long he’d been asleep, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but that nice, firm pressure.

“’s good,” he murmured.

“You’re purring like a cat,” Rodney said, sounding amused.

John grinned and stretched, pushing his head into Rodney’s hand. Comfortable bed, warm husband, and nothing in the world he needed to do but stay right where he was. Life was pretty perfect.

“I don’t know how you can sound so smug without saying a single word,” Rodney said.

“It’s a good day,” John replied.

The scalp massage stopped, but before John could complain he felt Rodney shift just a little to press his lips to the top of John’s head.

“Real good,” Rodney agreed, his voice gone husky.

John blinked open his eyes, the quality of light slanting through the window blinds telling him it was late afternoon. He turned over and settled himself back on his pillow, looking up at Rodney.

“I’m okay.”

“I know.” But Rodney’s reassuring grin trembled just a little. He put his hand back on John’s head. “Cowlicks are coming back.”

“Did you think they wouldn’t?”

Rodney gave him a lopsided shrug. “Maybe.”

John felt unaccountably guilty. It wasn’t his fault the chemo made his hair fall out. Or that Rodney, who had been a no-nonsense rock through the entire cancer ordeal, had broken down over John losing the same head of hair that Rodney was forever mocking.

“Not sure there’s anything in this universe that can beat the cowlicks.” John slid his arm around Rodney. 

“Or you, apparently.”

“That’s right.”

John tugged Rodney down, unashamedly cuddling. Life was too short not to take simple pleasures when they presented themselves. And there’d been so many days when he hadn’t been able to bear being touched at all.

Rodney, his head pillowed on John’s shoulder, put his fingers back through John’s soft, new growth of hair, rubbing the scalp gently.

“New fetish?” John asked with a grin.

“Oh, please. I don’t have trichophilia.”

“But you know the name of it,” John couldn’t help pointing out.

Rodney dug a knuckle into the top of John’s head, making him yelp. “I know a lot of things. Don’t be stupid.”

“I’m not stupid. Just trying to get the most out of my sexy new hair.”

John had rested up enough to possibly engage in more vigorous activity, but it was too nice just lying there with Rodney. They wouldn’t always have lazy afternoons to spend in bed. Eventually Rodney would stop working from home and go back to his lab, and John would go back to his classroom, and life would resume a measure of normality.

“You’re not sexy because of your hair,” Rodney said.

John raised an eyebrow, which Rodney must’ve sensed rather than seen given their relative positions.

“Not _just_ because of your hair,” was the reluctant amendment.

“Fetish,” John whispered.

“Idiot,” Rodney whispered back.

John grinned and closed his eyes. Normal life would come soon enough. Until then there was the bed and Rodney and those restless fingers.

It was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** When I first saw the sga_saturday prompt, I knew exactly what I wanted to write. And then I saw the reminder for the end of the Comfort Challenge, which I'd already written a thing for. But what's more comfortable than cuddling in bed on a lazy afternoon? Plus I like the idea of finishing out the month the way I started it, with some happy fluff.


End file.
